(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates speaker and, more particularly to a piezoelectric speaker which generates sound by vibrating a diaphragm using piezoelectric drivers.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional piezoelectric speaker has a construction in which a vibrating film is stretched on a frame while being applied tension and a plurality of piezoelectric drivers are directly stuck on the film.
According to this conventional technique, although a plane speaker having a large surface area can be obtained, there has been room for improvement because its frequency characteristic is not so excellent.